


Laced

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish





	Laced

Brendon had this habit, of taking his shoes off by stepping on his right heel with his left toe and pushing until his foot slipped out, then doing the same with his left heel and his right toe.

It drove his shoelaces crazy to never be untied. "Can you believe it?" Lefty whispered to Righty. "He hasn't untwisted us **again**."

"I think he's a little busy," Righty snorted, looking upwards. Lefty peered around the tops of the sneakers to see.

_Are you sure this is_, Brendon breathed, one hand on Spencer's waist, the other on his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of it. Spencer moved to catch Brendon's bottom lip between his teeth in answer.

_Yeah, this is okay_, he said to Brendon's startled noise. Brendon shifted closer.

_I just, I mean, aren't we supposed to – that interview, there was –_ Brendon fumbled with the buttons on Spencer's shirt.

_Fuck the interview_, Spencer replied. _Jon can cover for us._

_Right, right._ Brendon licked at Spencer's top lip, distracted.

"I don't think his mouth and his brain are on speaking terms right now," Lefty giggled softly.

Righty nudged Lefty with its edges reaching. "Shh, I want to hear."

_We haven't, we, what if someone comes in –_

_Like you care, Brendon._ Spencer had one hand in Brendon's back pocket, the other splayed over Brendon's stomach under his shirt. _If someone walked in you'd probably just_, he yanked Brendon's shirt over his head, _wiggle your ass and tell them you're busy._

_Hey, now, don't ruin the mom- okay, yeah I would._ Brendon gave a huffy little laugh, sending breath across Spencer's skin. _Just – I mean, we haven't –_

_Brendon, shut the _fuck_ up, okay?_ Spencer bit at Brendon's neck, not hard enough to hurt. (Much.)

_Ow, you fucker –_ Brendon nipped Spencer on the jaw, and Spencer put his other hand in Brendon's other back pocket and yanked him closer.

"Should we be watching this?" Lefty asked, apprehensive, as Brendon unbuttoned Spencer's pants, keeping one palm flat and undulating against the crotch.

_Fuck, if you don't – Brendon, fuck –_ Spencer arched his neck up, and Brendon softly bit it again. Spencer's whole body twitched and his hips bucked up into Brendon's hand. _Brend- I'm-_

"Um," Righty conceded, "maybe not."

_Shit, did you just – yeah, yeah you did._ Brendon nuzzled along Spencer's jaw and reached for his mouth, kissing it sort of softly, sort of hesitantly. _That was hot, Spence._

"…Well, we do see everything else," Lefty pointed out.

_Shut up._ Spencer was blushing. _I just ruined a perfectly good pair of pants._

_Yeah, but that was _hot_, Spence._

"Good point," Righty agreed.

_Oh._ Spencer stroked one hand up and down Brendon's side, making him shiver. _You want me to –_

_Yes. Please._ Brendon kissed him again, and Spencer slowly unzipped Brendon's jeans and dipped his hand in, wrapping it around. _Fuck._ Brendon bit his lip.

Spencer moved to lick at his neck, hand pulling, arm muscles flexing as he squeezed. Brendon's right thigh twitched in rhythm until he hitched it up, pulling Spencer closer by the hip, both hands on his back and bunching in his shirt.

_Spence, Spencer, I'm gonna – Spence_, and Brendon bucked once, hard, head thrown back and Spencer kissing along his collarbone, biting his shoulder lightly.

Spencer took his hand out of Brendon's pants and placed a flat tongue on his palm, licking. _Taste nice_, he said, and Brendon surged forwards, meeting his mouth in the middle and licking at the corner of it.

_I don't think_, he said, whispered, _I don't think they'll let us stay in here much longer, I – we've got that – stuff –_

_Right_, Spencer replied, distracted. _I, um, need new pants first._ He looked down. _And I think you might, too._

_Right. Yeah._ Brendon didn't move to get up.

"Think he'll untwist us to put his shoes on?" Righty murmured to Lefty.

"I wouldn't count on it," Lefty sighed.


End file.
